


[Podfic] Catch Your Voice

by regonym



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Romance, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/pseuds/regonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for '<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/562078">Catch Your Voice</a>' by lavvyan. </p>
<p>Clint keeps telling himself he's not obsessed with Coulson. From the way Natasha keeps laughing at him, she's not buying it either. But it's only a crush if you know what the other guy actually looks like, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Catch Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Warnings:** for comic book violence, mind control, and the grief that comes with perceived character death.
> 
> Whew, this one's been a long time coming! My thanks to lavvyan for all her encouragement and for answering my many questions; to anna_unfolding, for her excellent advice and reassurance that this was fit for human consumption; and to eiirene, who graciously allowed me to base the podfic cover off of her art.
> 
> The song used in the intro and outro is called "Black and Gold" by Sam Sparro, and is from the [fanmix](http://verity.dreamwidth.org/738721.html) that goes along with this fic. The snippets of music in section 8 are from Alanis Morissette's "Ironic".
> 
> I recorded an extra scene at the very end for fun, from an additional headcanon post of lavvyan's on tumblr. The text for it may be found [here](http://lavvyan.tumblr.com/post/47302182661/oooh-i-know-this-is-a-bit-obvious-of-me-but-catch).

## Streaming

(Mobile users, please stream by clicking [here](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers%20-%20Catch%20Your%20Voice%20-%20written%20by%20lavvyan,%20read%20by%20regonym.mp3).) 

## Duration

1 hr 34 min 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers%20-%20Catch%20Your%20Voice%20-%20written%20by%20lavvyan,%20read%20by%20regonym.mp3) | **Size:** 65 MB 
  * [M4B](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/audiobooks/Avengers%20-%20Catch%20Your%20Voice%20-%20written%20by%20lavvyan,%20read%20by%20regonym.m4b) | **Size:** 107 MB 

| 

cover created by regonym; art credit to [eiirene](http://eiirene.livejournal.com/100302.html)  
  
---|---


End file.
